


Quizás nunca lo sepas

by mxkeboyscry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Anger, Angst, Complete, Dead People, Declarations Of Love, Drama, Fanfiction, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson Get Married, Hurt Harry Styles, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Night Changes by One Direction, One Shot, Sad Ending, Tears, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxkeboyscry/pseuds/mxkeboyscry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry está decidido a confesarle su amor a Louis. Pero Louis se va a casar, y rechaza a Harry.<br/>Entonces todo va mal ese día.</p><p>ESTA TERMINADA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quizás nunca lo sepas

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, primero quiero aclarar que la idea de la narradora la saqué de "La ladrona de libros" (Cuando empiecen a leer se van a dar cuenta). 
> 
> Y bueno nada, les dejo una canción de recomendación en cada parte, si leen con eso de fondo les va a gustar más. Si ven algún error me avisan. Y comenten todo lo que quieran!
> 
> PD: hay cosas que me gustaron y cosas que no pero realmente ya quería subirlo porque me estaba comiendo la cabeza, no sabía que más agregarle o qué sacarle. Hay partes que solo están ahí para que no se haga tan pesada, eeen fin, diganme la verdad ahre.
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave your honest opinion im only 19 years old :) 
> 
> tw: mxkeboyscry

**Quizás nunca lo sepas**

_(May you never know)_

_No todas las historias de amor son felices._

 

 

**PARTE I**

_Música (Everybody hurts, R.E.M) pónganla, les recomiendo._

El día que Harry Styles tenía predestinado morir comenzó con una lluvia de dimensiones épicas, relámpagos estrepitosos y vientos iracundos. El mundo entero parecía enfadado por razones inentendibles. Era como si la madre naturaleza se estuviera rehusando al destino.

Quizás era porque al igual que yo, sabía que aquel joven de tan solo veintidós años no merecía morir en aquellas condiciones. Tal vez si el destino fuera un poquito más piadoso y menos apegado a las tragedias ajenas no hubiera sucedido, pero créanme ya he intentado razonar con él y es imposible, no da brazo a torcer.

Aunque hay que darle algo de crédito puesto que envió un sin fin de señales que, lamentablemente, el pobre enamorado no supo entender ni quiso ver.

El corazón es un profundo ser enceguecido por el más honesto de los sentimientos; el amor.

Las palabras no alcanzan para describir lo ansioso, y terriblemente nervioso, que se sentía el joven aquella mañana –que con exactitud sé, era un 14 de abril del comienzo de siglo, el año 2000-. Su pulso se precipitaba al ritmo de ciento ochenta caballos de fuerza y era capaz de correr un maratón incluso sin haber desayunado.

—¿Sabes qué, Misty?—le habló con suma animosidad a su pequeña gatita recientemente adquirida, la había rescatado de una caja de zapatos en el medio de la calle un par de noches atrás¾sé que es algo tarde pero...sí, hoy lo haré¾sonrió de verdad, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo se animaba a hacer lo que en realidad sentía y lo consumió la efímera felicidad todo el transcurso de su desayuno.

A las diez en punto comenzó a poner en marcha su plan, hizo un par de llamadas desde su nuevo y gigantesco teléfono móvil, uno de esos que apenas comenzaban a comercializarse en el mundo, y se encaminó hasta la empresa de su padre dónde debía atender unos detalles. Es que todo debía salir perfecto y se esmeraba como debía serlo.

Pobre de él, que jamás supo, que hiciera lo que hiciera, nada en aquel famélico día saldría perfecto.

Bueno de hecho sí, yo como siempre, haría mi trabajo al pie de la letra, pero no puede decirse que eso fuera algo bueno o feliz para Harry.

Recuerdo exactamente cómo al poner el pie fuera de la puerta de su casa lo primero que había era una bandada de pájaros negros volando en círculos sobre el árbol de su vereda. Yo lo recuerdo. El, en cambio, ni siquiera los notó.

También hizo caso omiso de la lluvia que le iba mojando los talones, a pesar de llevar un inmenso paraguas azul, y corrió los varios escalones que tenía en la entrada del edificio de su familia para llegar a tiempo. No sin antes resbalar varias veces.

Tocó impacientemente la puerta de vidrio de la oficina de Robert Styles, el accionista más grande de la empresa, y se quedó estático hasta sentir la voz de la secretaria dándole paso.

Una vez dentro miró a su padre, sentado imperiosamente en una majestuosa silla de cuero italiano, que hacía juego con la demás sobria decoración del lugar y habló con el corazón desbocado:

—Papá.

—Harry, siéntate, que bueno verte—apenas sonrió y volvió la vista a sus papeles sobre el escritorio.

Sencillamente Harold jamás había entendido por qué el trabajo era tan importante para su progenitor, tanto más que su familia y sus hijos. Lo veía ir a la oficina diariamente desde que tenía cinco años, desaparecía de su casa a las ocho de la mañana y volvía a las diez de la noche, así había sido siempre. Nunca tuvo a su padre en un acto escolar, ni en sus cumpleaños, incluso faltaba descaradamente a las festividades de navidad y año nuevo. Aún así Harry no podía menos que tenerle respeto, pues era su padre, y así le había inculcado su madre. —¿Ha sucedido algo?

—Esto, papá...tengo algo importante que anunciarte.

El teléfono inalámbrico sobre escritorio que se interponía entre ambos sonó con escándalo y Robert subió la mirada.

—¿Me disculpas?

—No, por favor escúchame antes...

Atónito su padre lo miró con las cejas elevadas, nunca antes su hijo se había impuesto ante él con tal ímpetu.

—Que sea rápido, Harold.

—Yo...yo sé que no nos hemos llevado bien los últimos años—comenzó y sintió sus manos sudar—p-pero creo que debes saber lo que pienso...lo, lo que siento en realidad.

Pero la mente de su trabajador, frío y calculador viejo padre solo estaba sobre el incesante sonido del teléfono en la mesa y la importante llamada de negocios que se estaría perdiendo por pretender escuchar a su hijo caprichoso.

—Ve al grano hijo, por favor, por si no lo has notado estoy atareado hoy—le dedicó una mirada dura.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar y creaba un aura de histeria en la sala.

—Estoy enamorado.

La sala quedó en silencio y el chico de rulos fue soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones de a poco. Casi había dicho todo.

—¿¡Me estás tomando el pelo, Harold Styles!?

Su padre no aguantó más aquella escena infantil y sin sentido de su hijo mayor y levantó la mano que tenia desde hace unos segundos sobre el teléfono, atendió la llamada sin siquiera dedicarle una última mirada al chico.

—No, lo siento es que... es difícil... yo no te he dicho todo—balbuceó con nerviosismo y apenas se le entendían las palabras.

—Sal, Harry.

—Yo sé que sonará raro pero es que lo amo y...

—QUE SALGAS, HAROLD— el hombre gritó y él por fin entendió que ese no era el momento para contarlo, al menos, no a su padre.

Ahí iba la segunda señal que el despiadado y vil destino enviaba a favor de mi próxima víctima.

Aquella conversación, si es que se podía llamar así, con su padre no le había bajado los humores en ningún sentido. Estaba demasiado decidido a que ese fuera EL día y no iba a despreciar la oportunidad por el imbécil de su padre.

Según su lista de tareas del día, una lista que había elaborado detalladamente para que todo saliera a la perfección, lo siguiente a realizar sería visitar la librería de su barrio.

De hecho no era muy fanático de los libros. Pero estaba tan contento, tan feliz, que parecía el Rey del mundo y nada le importaba.

Una vez dentro de la librería se acercó al hombre detrás del mostrador y le indicó una hoja con varios libros, todos románticos por supuesto:

—Quería saber si podía llevarme todos esos libros—anunció medio nervioso, estaba rojo de la frente a los pies por la vergüenza y casi sofocado por las paredes del lugar que parecían abalanzarse sobre él a cada segundo.

—Enseguida vuelvo—el hombre sonrió y suspiró para luego desaparecer detrás de unas estanterías.

Los títulos que había indicado en aquella hoja eran cinco pero no tiene sentido que se los cuente ahora, quitaría lo  _mejor_ de la historia.

Cuando el canoso anciano por fin volvió con la cantidad de libros exacta los dejó sin envolver, en cambio, los enlistó uno a uno encima del otro y los ató con un moño –por indicaciones estrictas de Harry-.

Luego de haberle pagado salió con la pila de libros en los brazos, haciendo malabares porque de verdad pesaban un montón, y llegó hasta el correo dónde los tumbó con delicadeza sobre el suelo de la sala. Inhalo y exhalo oxígeno varias veces y se acercó al mostrador.

La imagen del joven era algo ridícula. Tenía la cara roja por el esfuerzo y la caminata hasta el lugar y por la pena que le daba hacer todas aquellas cosas empalagosas de las que él no era partidario.

Pero lo valía, todo lo valía por su amor.

—Necesito que envíe esos libros a esta dirección¾le entregó una papel con una calle y un número de la ciudad—por favor. A las ocho de la noche.

—Lo siento eso será impos-

Harry interrumpió a la mujer con un fajo de dinero enrollado, no sé con exactitud qué cantidad de dinero era, pero sé que lo suficiente para que la mujer apurara el trabajo de varios días y lo entregara esa misma noche.

Salió contento del lugar y se dirigió a la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos, ¿a quien podía contarle su secreto mejor guardado si no era a su padre? Pues a sus amigos, por supuesto.

_Si, seguro el me entenderá. Entenderá todo y hasta me apoyará._

La lluvia había cesado un poco con respecto a la mañana pero aún así el día era el más gris que el año había visto. Las nubes rayaban lo negro y los ruidos de los relámpagos no dejaban de sonar en los oídos de los transeúntes. Pero puedo asegurar que eso no paró al chico de ojos verdes.

La casa de su mejor amigo y casi hermano Niall Horan se encontraba a tan solo diez cuadras de la suya por lo que no tardó más de veinte minutos en llegar desde la oficina del correo. Esta vez iba más apurado aún que antes. Parecía que ese día iba apurado a todos lados. Sin darse cuenta que en realidad se estaba apurando a lo único que no debía apurarse.

_A mi._

**PARTE II**

**Advertencia: _esta parte es bastante graciosa ya que no quería que se deprimieran todo el OS bue_** _._

**Advertencia 2 _: perdonen, perdonen, perdonen, por la chica que puse._**

_Música (Better Together, Jack Johnson)_

Louis Tomlinson tenía los oídos saturados y mentalmente colocó un tapón imaginario en ellos por un par de minutos, pero como toda felicidad, le fue efímera y su novia notó que no le estaba prestando atención realmente. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el castaño la frenó en seco y comenzó a lanzar preguntas.

—¿Es necesario que hablemos de esto? ¿Realmente?

—¿¡Qué¡? Obvio qu-

—No, Brianna, en serio, me duele la cabeza.

Louis se tocó las sienes e hizo unos masajes circulares, en realidad lo único que causaba su dolor de cabeza era aquella mujer que no podía parar de parlotear acerca de su boda que definitivamente creía que iba a realizarse.

—Se trata de nuestro casamiento, deberías de tener más respeto—contestó algo enojada la rubia y se paró del sillón, lo miró de frente y comenzó a llorar. Eran lágrimas de cocodrilo, por supuesto, pero Louis no se resistía a las lágrimas, a las de nadie. Ella sabía por demás que eran su punto débil y si necesitaba llorar por un poco de atención lo haría, por supuesto que lo haría—No...no sé por qué me tratas así Loulou, yo te quiero mucho, por qué eres así, mi amor.

 _Más bien a sus millones_...

—No llores Bri, por favor, yo solo...—suspiró y le dolió el pecho de solo pensar en la mentira que estaba por decir—te amo, pero necesito descansar ahora. ¿Qué te parece si esta noche me reservo solo para ti? Te llevaré a cenar a las ocho—sonrió como si estuviera haciendo un acto de caridad a niños pobres, como con ternura.

La interpelada sonrió con astucia y dejo de llorar en un santiamén, de repente solo pensaba en qué vestido caro debía ir a comprarse para esa noche, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su futuro marido y salió por la puerta de la mansión con su tarjeta de crédito –de Louis- en la mano.

—¡Te adoro Loulou! ¾vociferó a lo lejos.

Por otro lado, si se detienen a observar bien la situación, era una relación infeliz. ¿Por qué entonces Louis seguía con ella?

Ey, qué se yo, soy  _La Muerte_  no una bruja con bola mágica.

El chico de ojos azules se movió perezosamente del sofá y llegó hasta su teléfono dónde marcó el número de su amigo Zayn, al menos el le recomendaría algún buen consejo sobre  _cómo-safar-de-casarte-con-la-mujer-que-debes-casarte,_ es que bueno, Zayn había hecho eso hacía un tiempo.

De hecho Zayn Malik era uno de los pocos mortales, que he conocido, que escapó del destino como si eso también estuviera destinado (¿tiene sentido acaso?). Se suponía que como toda su vida estuvo pautada por sus padres, su casamiento también debía estarlo, pero un día antes de casarse con una mujer que ni siquiera conocía se armó de valor y huyó de su casa, en Arizona, para volar directo a Londres, dónde ni su familia ni su  _nunca jamás esposa lo_  encontrarían.

Así que sí, Zayn Malik era la mejor opción en aquellos momentos.

Esperó tres tonos antes de que el morocho atendiera del otro lado.

—Banco de espermas, buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?—fue lo primero que dijo el morocho y Louis rió como una foca ahogada antes de poder contestar.

—Oh por dios—dijo todavía agitado—espero que tengas identificador de llamadas, ¿o saludas a todo el mundo así? —volvió a reír por la estupidez de su amigo y trató de calmarse.

—Por supuesto que tengo identificador, Tomlinson, ¿sabes como te agendé?

—¿Cómo?

—Rey del bardo.

—¡Ey! Eso es ofensivo. ¿Sabes como te agendé a ti?

—Supéralo, a ver.

—No te agendé.

Zayn rió de otro lado de la línea y negó con la cabeza, su amigo superaba sus expectativas en todo momento.

—¿A que se debe el honor de tu llamada?

Louis se recostó lentamente en la pared y fue bajando hasta el piso dónde quedó sentado tipo indio mientras enrollaba y desenrollaba el cable del teléfono con sus dedos de la mano izquierda.

Debo admitir que se veía sexy, pero Harry Styles probablemente me golpearía en la cara si supiera que dije eso.

—Me tengo que casar con Brianna. Y no quiero.

—Oh. Ya sé.

—¿Qué sabes?

—Con quien sí quieres casarte.

—Ugh, hablo en serio.

—¡Yo igual! ¿Debo nombrar al susodicho? ¿O ya lo sabes?

—Estamos hablando de Brianna. Matrimonio. Vida nefasta.

—Pues, no te cases. Simple pero efectivo.

—Mis padres me desheredarían, simple pero efectivo también.

—¿Así que quieres más a tus millones que a-

—¿Qué a quien? Recuerda que hablamos de Bri, idiota.

—Okay, si estás en negación no puedo. Nunca hablamos de eso y sabes que deberíamos.

—No sé de que estas hablando.

—Vamos Louis, hasta Kiky lo sabe.

—¿Quién demonios es Kiky? ¿Y qué sabe?

—Mi pez. Que estás enamorado de cierta persona. Con pelo rizado. Bastante más alto que tu. De piel pálida. Ah, y su nombre empieza con H y termina con arry. Y su apell-

—Ya entendí. Que pez tan inteligente tienes, Zayn, deberías llevarlo a Animal Planet.

—¿¡O sea que lo admites¡? —Zayn dio un brinco en su lugar, realmente quería la felicidad de su amigo, y sabía que no iba a obtenerla si se casaba obligado con una persona que no amaba sino despreciaba.

—Yo no-no he admitido nada. Harry no tiene nada que ver en esto—su pecho dio un vuelvo al nombrarlo—¿me podrías aconsejar sobre mi novia o tengo que cortar la llamada?

—Bien, no sé que quieras hacer con ella. ¿Qué tal enviarla por barco a madagascar? Quizás se reúna con su familia.

—¿Qué familia? Su familia est-

—Con las criaturas no descubiertas aún por el hombre...

El castaño realmente tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no largar una carcajada –seamos sinceros hasta a mi me dio gracia- y luego de unos segundos el morocho volvió a hablar a través de la línea.

—Bueno, siéndote sincero, no sé que quieres hacer. ¿Haz lo que yo con Perrie? Simplemente...vete, huye lejos Simba, y nunca regreses...

—¡ZAYN! ¡Me estás tomando el pelo!

Ambos rieron y suspiraron a la vez mientras retomaron la conversación.

—Hoy voy a llevarla a cenar. Y quiere que hablemos sobre la maldita boda, no sé qué decirle, me habla de arreglos florales, de comida esto, de invitaciones lo otro, ¿sabes qué quiero gritarle?

—¿Qué?

—Que coge mal.

 

 

**PARTE III**

**Advertencia: _volver a la realidad de este triste día..._**

_Música(Sweet Disposition, The temper trap)_

Pero basta de risas, si hay que caer en la realidad, Harry Styles se encuentra golpeando la puerta de su rubio amigo.

Ya iban alrededor de quince golpes a la madera de color blanca pero nada provenía de dentro del lugar.

¿Es que no se daba cuenta que era otra señal? Pobre chico, todos los signos frente a sus ojos y el estaba ciego.

El amor es ciertamente ciego.

—¡Voy!—dijo una voz proveniente del segundo piso de la casa—Oh, Harry, ¿sucedió algo?—preguntó un Niall con las mejillas coloradas y su frente algo sudada.

—¿Bajaste corriendo las escaleras acaso? Te escuchas agitado—Harry frunció el seño y sin pedir permiso entro en la casa como si de la suya se tratara.

—Oye Harry...¿no quieres pasar más tarde?—el rubio no quería ser descortés pero le urgía.

—Por favor, Niall, tengo algo importante que contarte.

—Tienes un minuto.

—¿Que sean cinco? Por favor. Tienes que aconsejarme yo...—suspiró cansado y derrotado, no soportaba más cargar con aquella mochila imaginaria en su espalda y a decir verdad quería gritar a los cuatro vientos aquella verdad guardada en su interior, pero nadie le daba la oportunidad de escucharlo.

 _Oh bueno Harry quizás esas eran tus señales_ , besos, tu no tan buena amiga.

Se acomodó en el sillón listo para comenzar el monólogo que tan bien preparado tenía cuando unos pasos desde las escaleras lo detuvieron.

Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha y una mujer en ropa interior negra se deslizaba por el ahora living dónde ellos se encontraban.

—Gigi debías...quedarte arriba—susurró Niall avergonzado y agachando su cabeza.

—¿Vas a dejarme más tiempo allí arriba Niall Horan?

—No amor yo-

Harry se puso rojo de la vergüenza en lo que canta un gallo y se acercó hasta la puerta lo más pronto posible, su respiración estaba agitada y sus manos sudaban.

—Lo siento Niall, en serio¾dijo mientras salía por la puerta sin siquiera mirar atrás.

—Harry espera...¿Gigi te diste cuenta lo que hiciste?

—Lo que me doy cuenta es lo que no hice allá arriba...

Harold se sentó en la acera luego de caminar unas cuadras y se agarro la cabeza con pesar. Le estaba costando mucho hacer las cosas que tenía preparadas para ese día y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Se preguntaba dentro de sus pensamientos por qué la suerte no estaba de su lado aquel día.

Es que su corazón estaba sufriendo, no es una exageración, está científicamente comprobado que el dolor emocional puede doler como dolor físico, y si Harry tuviera que calificar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos en una escala del 1 al 10 lo calificaba como 9.

¿Qué calificaría como 10?

El rechazo de Louis.

Eso si que jamás lo podría superar. Y es por eso que le estaba costando tanto avanzar ese día.

Por fin se armó de valor y fue hasta un lugar de comida rápida donde extrañamente se pidió una ensalada. Digo, ¿qué clase de persona pide una ensalada en un lugar de esos, no?

Entonces se puso a pensar y a dudar sobre lo que estaba realizando. Y dio tantas vueltas dentro de su mente que realmente llegó a creer que no debía hacerlo.

Y casi me emociono. Porque si el cambiaba de parecer...

Pero luego de eso saco su gigante teléfono móvil y marcó el número de la persona que le paralizaba el corazón, o más corto, el ojiazul.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro tonos después, sonó el contestador.

Se debatió un par de ideas dos segundos y por fin habló.

" _Hey, Lou, soy yo. Emm. Me preguntaba...me preguntaba si estas libre? Oh um... esta noche. Si, hoy. Yo... bueno, si lo estás dime y te cuento. Como sea. Adiós. Nos vemos. Bueno, si puedes_."

Instantáneamente después de colgar el móvil se quiso pegar mentalmente por lo sonso e idiota que había sonado. ¿Cuándo le había hablado así a su amigo? Lo creería un idiota por balbucear tantas veces seguidas como si tuviera cinco años.

Los nervios le estaban carcomiendo la piel, invitarlo a cenar era uno de los pasos más importantes aquella noche, si eso salía mal, todo salía mal.

De repente alguien tomó asiento en su mesa para dos y bufó. El de rulos levantó la vista y se encontró con una mujer gitana de mediana edad, aunque las arrugas le daban un aspecto más bien de bruja y vieja. Sin embargo no tenía malas intenciones. Solo quería comerse una hamburguesa antes de volver a su trabajo.

—¿Te importa si me siento? Es el único asiento libre. Bueno, supongo que me quedaré igual.

Harry solo le sonrió con las pocas ganas que le quedaban y comenzó a comer algo de su ensalada.

—¿Te sientes bien, mijo?

—Oh, si, gracias por preguntar.

La mujer, que era buena pero no tonta, intuyó quien sabe si por sus raíces o por mera suerte que aquel joven estaba pasando un mal momento.

—Sabes, soy vidente, puedes no contarme y lo sabré igual.

De repente al ojiverde se le iluminó un poco la cara, pensó que quizás ella podía darle una pista sobre cómo acercarse a Louis de la mejor manera posible. Aunque no creía en esas cosas ni de manera remota, perdido por perdido le dio una oportunidad.

—Es muy raro que justo venga a encontrar a una vidente pero...de hecho tengo un problema.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cómo lo soluciono? —preguntó desesperado, con las ansias brillando en sus ojos y la angustia trabada en su garganta.

La señora lentamente acerco sus manos a Harry y tomó las del menor con cuidado mientras divisaba sus palmas. Primero entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera intentando leer algo en un idioma inentendible y luego los cerró por completo por varios segundos. El silencio fue tan largo que el chico llegó a creer que la mujer se había dormido. De la nada la ella soltó rápidamente las manos de Harold y se aferró el pecho fuertemente. Su mirada de horror se había convertido en una llena de tristeza en tan solo cuestión de segundos.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué vio? —preguntó Harry creyendo que todo aquello seguro era una farsa y la mujer le cobraría un dineral por leer "nada".

—Hacía mucho...perdón, no puedo hacer esto—la mujer se disculpó y algo perturbada comenzó a recoger sus cosas, ni siquiera se había comido su orden, ni le había pedido plata por leerle el futuro—no puedo lidiar con algo así... lo siento, en serio—lo miro con pena una vez más y se levantó de la mesa.

—Oiga pero...no entiendo, no me dijo que hacer—la cara del menor estaba desfigurada por la mueca de desconcierto.

—Realmente lo siento, pero te doy un consejo, ve a verlo ya mismo.

Y así como llegó se fue.

Miró por la ventana del local hacía afuera y la lluvia había comenzado de nuevo. El cielo estaba encapotado de nubes negras y hasta podías oler en el aire la negrura que inundaba la ciudad. Era realmente sacado de algún tipo de cuento medieval de terror.

Pero Harry solo le temía a una cosa y nada tenía que ver con aquel lúgubre clima o aquella misteriosa gitana sin respuestas.

 

**PARTE IV**

**Advertencias: _ninguna, por ahora._**

_Música (Wonderwall, Oasis)_

Eran exactamente las siete de la tarde cuando Louis terminó de hablar por teléfono con Liam para contarles los planes de la noche y se puso escuchar la grabadora de mensajes.

Entonces escuchó la voz de Harry, y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente.  _Quizás_  no lo podía admitir ante nadie,  _quizás_  ya todos lo supieran, y  _quizás_  el fuera el único sin decirlo en voz alta, pero estaba completamente enamorado de Harry y era lo mejor y peor que le había pasado en la vida.

Tenían apenas dieseis y dieciocho años cuando se conocieron y desde ese entonces nunca había podido parar de pensar en esos ojos color esperanza.

Incluso recordaba cómo iba vestido y todo.

Estaban en un parque de diversiones, el castaño se encontraba acompañando a sus pequeñas hermanas gemelas a jugar un rato con las atracciones, en realidad era un castigo impuesto por su madre por haber contestado mal en la cena –pff, como si tuviera 10 años- pero debía obedecerle y además pasaría un buen rato con sus hermanas.

Años más tarde, además, le agradecería a su madre por aquel castigo.

Mientras las vigilaba sintió la urgencia de ir al baño y bueno, no hizo más que escaparse unos segundos esperando que sus hermanitas no se movieran de aquel lugar.

Y en aquel apuro no se dio cuenta de golpear la puerta antes de entrar al baño y por supuesto golpeó a alguien con la puerta. Cuando se dio cuenta se agacho, puesto que la persona se había caído y se tocaba la cabeza, tratando de ayudarlo. Era un chico de más o menos su misma estatura con el pelo oscuro y alborotado en una maraña de rulos.

—Oops lo siento—se disculpó torpemente.

El menor solo levantó su vista y para cuando los ojos de ambos colisionaron no había nada más que hacer.

Pero el Louis de ahora tenía veinticuatro años y no podía permitirse amar a Harry, no de aquella manera, y mucho menos si el menor no le correspondía. Y eso creía el castaño firmemente.

Sacudió su cabeza para disipar los recuerdos de su mente y se centró de nuevo la grabadora repitiendo el mensaje de Harry. No sabía qué contestarle. Ya había quedado con Brianna y no era de deshacer citas.

Después de pensarlo bastante tomó una decisión y con las manos temblorosas levantó el auricular del teléfono y al marcar el número del rizado lo llevó directo a la casilla de mensajes.

Suspiró aliviado, porque así sería menos difícil decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

" _Escucha, Haz, hoy no puedo disculpa, he quedado con Bri...mi futura esposa, ya sabes. En solo dos meses nos casaremos. Y...quiero que todo sea perfecto. Porque la amo._ " El ácido de aquella mentira le corroía el corazón de a poco, llenándolo de grietas. " _Así que no puedo verte hoy. No sé que querías decirme, y...solo espero que no sea muy importante y me lo puedas decir por teléfono o...no sé, no creo que te pueda ver esta semana, estoy mu-muy ocupado, así que...yo te...pido que...no insistas. Nos vemos y sabes qu-que te aprecio mucho_."

Entonces estaba hecho, acababa de rechazar a Harry de la peor y más cobarde forma posible –por teléfono- pero sabía que no le dolería tanto porque ¿él rizado no lo amaba, cierto? Y de eso se quería convencer. Además, si en un hipotético mágico giro de la vida, dejara plantada a Brianna para reunirse con Harry y escuchar lo que él tenía para decirle, complicaría las cosas, Louis se confundiría, y no podría casarse, que es lo que debía hacer. Su padre se lo había dejado bien en claro en aquella reunión de negocios. Le dijo que con solo cinco años de matrimonio le alcanzaba pero el castaño todavía no estaba seguro de poder soportar tanto tiempo junto a esa mujer.

Entonces mientras más pensaba en Harry, más triste se ponía, era un súbito estremecimiento que le nacía en la espina dorsal y le bajaba por la espalda, causándole escalofríos. No se explicaba el por qué de aquella sensación pero mientras trataba de encontrarle alguna explicación posible se hicieron casi las ocho de la noche y debía salir a buscar a su futura mujer.

Tomó las llaves del auto, su chaqueta y abrió la puerta de su casa desganado sin esperarse a encontrar lo que encontró.

Harry Styles en carne y hueso se encontraba en su puerta, bastante empapado por la llovizna incesante y titiritando de frío. Más allá, a lo lejos pudo divisar el auto de su amigo.

Muchos pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza del mayor con aquella imagen del amor de su vida pero no podía permitirse expresarlos en voz alta, por supuesto que no.

—¿Qué-qué haces aquí afuera? ¿Con esta lluvia?—lo agarró suavemente del brazo y lo jaló bajo el techo de la entrada de su casa, sobre las escaleras, el para estar a su altura se encontraba un escalón más arriba.

¿Acaso había escuchado su mensaje en el celular y había venido a gritarle? Ciertamente se lo merecía, había sido un mensaje bastante frío y doloroso.

Louis tragó saliva y volvió a hablar.

—¿Harry?—se acercó hasta casi pegarse al lado de su amigo.

Harold levantó la vista y sus ojos brillaban como jamás los había visto y su garganta estaba seca, y no sabía cómo decirle todo aquello que había practicado.

—¿Vendrás? ¿Te-e llegó mi mensaje?

Oh, pobre Harry. Hasta a mí me dolió un poco su expresión.

—Haz, te contesté. No puedo. Tengo que irme ya mismo—un poco culpable el castaño agachó la cabeza y miró al suelo, el rizado goteaba hasta en los zapatos y de repente se le ocurrió una idea para remediar aunque sea un poco todo—toma mis llaves, puedes quedarte acá en casa hasta que vuelva.

El menor frunció el seño y lo miro desencajado. ¿Había esperado todo el puto día para eso?

—Bri me espera.

Entonces unió las piezas en su cabeza, y cayó en la cuenta de que Louis Tomlinson, su mejor amigo, estaba eligiendo a Brianna por sobre él. Lo había rechazado.

Apuesto a que saben que  **puntuación del dolor**  consumía a Harry en esos momentos.

Louis simplemente abrazó al chico por la cintura por un largo rato, el menor nunca correspondió ese abrazo que le quemaba la piel y le hacía sentir en el cielo al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento—dijo el ojiazul por ultima vez y besó delicadamente la frente de su amigo por unos segundos más de los debidos y corrió hasta su auto.

 

 

 

**PARTE V**

**Advertencias: vayan preparando los pañuelitos.**

_Música (Say something, A great big world) ponganla en repetición._

Harry Styles perdió todas las esperanzas en ese preciso momento.

Se sentó en el piso, juntó las piernas en su pecho y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Su pecho dolía en la escala del dolor un cien.

¿Acaso eso era posible? Era peor que cualquier cosa que le hubiera pasado. Nunca le había dolido el rechazo de nadie y si bien Louis no lo había rechazado directamente –ya que en realidad no le confesó nada- si le había rechazado ir a cenar, ¿entonces por qué siquiera lo amaría? Era tan obvio que no. Era tan obvio que se sentía estúpido y asqueado de si mismo por pensar en tener alguna posibilidad con el hombre de su vida.

Entonces lloró más fuerte, y las lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, los truenos y el viento abrasador.

El aire le empezaba a faltar y le faltaba poco para ahogarse en sus propios sollozos cuando una camioneta estacionó justo frente a la casa del castaño y una persona bajó corriendo con un paquete gigante.

—¿Es usted Louis Tomlinson?

¿Es que le estaban tomando el pelo?

—No—dijo poco audible y el hombre frunció el ceño—pero yo envié ese paquete, así que déjelo aquí.

El hombre no hizo muchas preguntas, puesto que se estaba mojando con la gran tormenta que amenazaba Londres, y dejó la pila gigantesca de libros envueltos al lado de Harry y se despidió con un saludo de mano.

El rizado decidió entrar a la casa solo para dejar los libros a salvo del agua, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que Louis los viera ¿cuán patético sería eso?

Una vez dentro de la sala, los colocó en orden sobre la mesa y volvió a llorar de manera más desesperada por saber que todo lo que había hecho aquel día era una estupidez.

No supo en qué momento sucedió pero después de unos minutos sollozando como un cachorro sin hogar encontró la licorería de Louis, eligió el Bourbon más caro de la casa y lo destapó con melancolía mientras vertía de a poco en un vaso aquel liquido sofocante.

Se sentó en el suelo y recostó la espalda contra el sofá.

—Por aquella vez en el parque de diversiones—murmuró y alzó el vaso, como si brindara con un amigo invisible, y se tomó de un solo tirón la medida de whisky anteriormente servida. Quemó como el fuego etéreo en su garganta pero no le importo.

Ya pocas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Más bien estaba enojado. Enojado con Louis, por no quererlo y con la vida, por no darle la oportunidad de querer a Louis.

—Por nuestro nunca jamás beso—esta vez sollozó un poco al decirlo en voz alta y se tomó no solo uno sino dos medidas de Bourbon seguidas y sin pestañear. Definitivamente tenía en mente ponerse tan borracho que no recordara su nombre al despertar—Por nuestra casi cita en el bosque—sonrió, mientras recordaba cómo los chicos los habían dejado solos –a propósito suponía- en un campo. ¿Porqué habían hecho eso? ¿No se daban cuenta que Louis no lo amaba?

Louis no lo amaba. Esa frase merecía tres tragos.

—Poooor tu puta novia—casi gritó bastante borracho y ya dejando el vaso de lado se llevó la botella a la boca para tragar varios sorbos a la vez. Su garganta había dejado de sentir el gusto y ardor del alcohol hacía cuatro vasos.

Su mente se encontraba nublada y sus sentidos a flor de piel, de sus ojos brotaban las lágrimas sin siquiera darse cuenta. No había parado de llorar en ningún momento, y eso le parecía tan patético que se reía de si mismo, aunque bueno, en ese estado se reía por cualquier cosa.

Qué lástima no saber que serían sus últimas risas.

Se levantó del suelo tras el tercer intento, agarrándose del sofá como podía y se acercó a la mesa. Sacó una lapicera de su chaqueta, la única que llevaba siempre con él y empezó a garabatear palabras en el papel envoltorio de los libros.

Quizás ni siquiera se entendía lo que decía, o tal vez no estaba muy cuerdo, pero escribía con tanta pasión como podía. Y una vez que terminó dejó decidido la casa en dirección a su auto. Y no hace falta decir que quiso entrar primero a otro auto que no era el suyo siquiera.

Una vez sentado en el auto le mandó un mensaje al único amigo que tenía celular, Liam.

" _Sabes dondkej está loiu?_ "

Arrancó el auto con toda la ira contenida y comenzó a andar por las poco concurridas calles, de hecho casi nadie se encontraba manejando porque el temporal que había era realmente el peor en los últimos años.

Harry apenas podía ver más allá de cinco metro debido a: su ebriedad y la furia con la que la lluvia parecía caer esa noche.

" _¿Harry? ¿Estas bien? Se encuentra cenando con Bri en Midnight Restó, ¿Por qué preguntas?_ "

Le costó un poco leer el mensaje, pero en cuanto reconoció el nombre del lugar un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y apretó con fuerza el acelerador de su vehículo. Ciertamente no le importaba nada, iba a ir y decirle a Louis que lo amaba y luego podía echarlo a patadas si quería, solo necesitaba decírselo. Era lo único que pedía. Lo último.

Pobre Harold. Solo corría a mi encuentro.

**PARTE FINAL**

**Advertencia: im so sorry...**

_Música: (Goodbye my lover, James Blunt) y pónganla en repetición._

Eran las once de la noche y Louis tenía un malestar en la boca del estómago que no podía quitarse de encima, temía que algo hubiera ocurrido, algo malo, no sabía qué ni con quién, pero realmente algo lo embargaba de tristeza y algo realmente raro.

Miró a su futura novia y no pudo aguantar más, debía irse de ahí e ir a su casa y fijarse si Harry se encontraba bien y quizás escuchar lo que tenía para decirle. Esa sería la única manera en que podría quedarse tranquilo finalmente.

—Brianna—rompió el discurso de la chica con un tajante comentario—debo irme—agarró su chaqueta, que colgaba detrás de la silla y se la colocó rápidamente. Chequeó que sus llaves se encontraran en sus bolsillos.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo, Louis? Te quedas aquí.

—No puedo, Harry me está esperando¾mencionó sin pensar en las consecuencias. Se estaba desesperando a cada segundo más, era una sensación tan extraña que se le estrujaba el corazón con el paso de los minutos.

—¿Harry? ¿El marica de tu amigo? ¿En serio? Louis te quedas aquí. Es una orden.

El castaño ni siquiera la miro, porque si lo hacía debería mínimo pegarle un sacudón en los hombros y no podía hacer eso, entonces solo decidió ignorarla y salió casi corriendo del restaurante.

No pagó la cuenta, no le dio plata para un taxi, y ni siquiera se despidió, pero decidió que ella se merecía todas esas cosas y por fin se las estaba cobrando.

Cuando llego a su casa, lo primero que lo recibió fue el aroma a alcohol que embriagaba el lugar y la botella casi vacía al lado del sillón. Miró desesperado a todos los lugares en la sala, queriendo divisar a Harry borracho y acostado o algo que le dijera que estaba bien.

Pero en vez de toparse con Harry se topó con una pila de libros y luego de leer y leer los títulos sin encontrarle sentido los leyó de arriba abajo –porque estaban en un pila- y se le calló el mundo a los pies. Su corazón se encontraba helado, era como si la sangre no bombeara y se hubiera quedado estancada a mitad de camino. Unas lagrimas amenazaron en sus ojos y se dejó caer en una silla.

El maldito Harry Styles había hecho un acto malditamente romántico solo para Louis y el lo había rechazado como el completo idiota que era.

Si leías el lomo de los libros en el orden indicado, con sus títulos se formaba una frase, una declaración de amor más bien, tan intensa que hasta a mi me dio algo de pena.

**"** **¿Sabes que te quiero? A cada día, cada hora. Ahora y siempre, solo soy un niño que enloqueció de amor. PD: te amo** **."**

Louis agarró su teléfono fijo y marcó el número del rizado reiteradas veces, pero solo daba la contestadora.

Mientras se seguía desesperando por no saber nada de Harry, quien se había ido de su casa borracho, recibió una llamada. La llamada más horrible que pudo haber atendido jamás.

Cuando escuchó por el auricular creyó que era una broma de mal gusto, pero soltó un grito agudo de dolor cuando notó la realidad y quiso ser débil y tirarse al piso, pero no podía, debía ir al hospital.

Aquel lugar de blanco era un típico caos, principalmente porque era una noche de lluvia y más que nada un fin de semana. Pero a Louis no le importaban las demás personas, el estaba vacío, con su corazón en la mano, preparado para darle una puñalada en el momento indicado.

Preguntó frenéticamente en la entrada por un herido de accidente de tráfico y salió corriendo al piso dos cuando le dijeron que ahí se encontraba Harry.

El único que ya se encontraba allí era Zayn, quien estaba llorando en una silla en la sala de espera. Su respiración se oía dolorosa e irregular. Ni siquiera tuvieron que hablar entre si, Louis entró a la habitación sin pedir permiso y unas enfermeras lo miraron enojadas.

—No puedes estar aquí.

—Es mi novio—dijo sacando seguridad de algún recóndito lugar en su corazón—Tengo que verlo...yo por favor...—su voz sonaba rota, sin eco, sin vida.

La mirada de una de las doctoras bajó al piso. Que feo era tener que dar malas noticias. Los corazones de todos en la sala latían a puro motor, menos uno, había un  _corazón en especial_  que iba abandonando este mundo con cada segundo.

—No lo podemos salvar. Lo siento. Solo...le dimos calmantes para que no sufra tanto.

Entonces Louis Tomlinson empezó a llorar frenéticamente de nuevo. Las personas abandonaron la sala y él se sentó en la cama en un pequeño costado. Tomó la mano de Harry y siguió llorando largo y tendido. Sin pausa.

¿Cómo podía pasar eso?

—Harry...lo siento tanto. Siento ser un estúpido y nunca haberte dicho nada—su voz iba en aumento, era capaz de gritar si con eso Harry pudiera escucharlo—yo...quiero retroceder el tiempo, necesito hacerlo. Quiero que me escuches cuando lo...cuando lo diga.

Y oh Dios el pecho de Louis dolía demasiado.

Pero el chico de rulos solo respiraba lentamente. No había nada más en el que su aliento que indicara que estaba con vida.

Una quemazón empezó a subir por la garganta del castaño y creyó que vomitaría ahí mismo.

—Por favor...quiero que resistas Harry... todavía podemos ser felices. No me casaré, no si no es contigo. Harry...

Pero el menor todavía no podía contestar, aunque sí lo estaba oyendo. Y, por extraño que parezca, estaba feliz de saber al menos que Louis le correspondía, aunque las cosas no iban a mejorar se podía ir feliz de aquel mundo.

—Dime algo, te lo ruego. Te amo Harry, lo siento, te amo y siempre lo hice...

La maquina que indica los latidos del corazón comenzó a pitar más rápido a cada segundo y Louis lejos de estar tranquilo se asustó. Sintió un apretón en la mano y sus ojos brillaron con una fugaz felicidad por un instante.

—Lou—fue una palabra tan suave, tan murmurada, que éste apenas pudo captarla—si vivo...

—Shh...nada, vas a vivir mi amor, lo prometo, Harry, te amo, dime que quieres que haga por ti, por favor.

Entonces Louis hizo lo que tendría que haber hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo, se acercó tembloroso a los labios de su mejor amigo y los besó, fue corto, y dulce, porque el otro ni si quiera se movía, pero necesitaba tanto ese toque especial...lo necesitaba como si de aire se tratase.

Harry no podía hablar, se esforzaba mucho, pero su corazón estaba fallando, la anestesia para calmar los dolores había dormido casi todos sus sentidos. Pero sintió el beso, el lo supo. Y a pesar de la ironía de la situación quiso sonreír.

—Cuida a...Misty—y Louis casi se rió entre lágrimas, porque ahí estaba el amor de su vida, al borde de la muerte, y lo último que le pedía era que cuidara de su gatita. Y entonces lo supo, supo que ese iba a ser el último deseo de su Harry—te...

—Si, si, te amo.

—amo...

Y no dijeron más nada, ninguno de los dos. Louis solo pudo observar como el chico de rulos trataba de abrir sus ojos varias veces pero no lo lograba, no tenía la fuerza suficiente. El apretón en su mano iba disminuyendo con los segundos.

Se sentía ahogado, se sentía en el infierno, las llamas quemándolo por dentro, convirtiéndolo en brazas que fácilmente podrían consumirlo.

Y así fue como me llevé el alma de Harry Styles a las once de la noche. Fui delicada, todo lo que más pude.

Tomé su esencia del corazón entre mis manos y casi susurrando le dije que se vaya en paz, porque al menos se lo merecía, merecía poder irse a descansar en paz. No todos lo logran por supuesto, pero aquella alma era tan pura, tan inocente y llena de bondad que lo mínimo que podía hacer era enviarlo directo a un lugar donde fuera feliz. Después de todo en algún momento va a poder encontrarse con el amor de su vida de nuevo.

Y pensar que todo había sucedido por una serie de acontecimientos desafortunados, mientras se encontraba conduciendo con locura y felicidad, felicidad porque le iba a contar al amor de su vida que lo amaba, los frenos fallaron y el agua semi-congelada aceleró el golpe contra aquel poste de luz. No había pensado mucho en como estarían las calles porque había reaccionado impulsado por su corazón. No lo había pensado porque cuando se trataba de Louis Tomlinson, Harry no pensaba, simplemente actuaba. Pero no sabía que aquel acto sería lo último que haría por el castaño.

Si alguien me hubiera preguntado, cosa que no es así, no hubiera elegido la muerte del rizado en aquel día, pero yo solo cumplo mi trabajo, no me culpen.

Si yo tuviera un corazón estoy segura de que se hubiera roto ese mismo día.

Louis seguía llorando en el piso cuando Zayn y las enfermeras volvieron a entrar a la sala. Pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse. Si tan solo hubiera aceptado ir a cenar con Harry nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Harry estaría vivo.

Louis no podía sacarse esa culpa de encima, no podía pensar en otra cosa, ¿cómo iba a vivir ahora sin Harold? ¿Cómo vivir sin el amor de tu vida?

Respiraba con dificultad y gritó durante muchos minutos por la impotencia contenida y la furia descomunal que tenía para con el mundo, la tierra, el universo y todos los dioses existentes. Era devastador pensarlo. No podía, no quería aceptarlo. Harry debía despertarse en ese mismo momento y decirle que todo estaría bien, que iban a amarse y ser felices juntos. Que iban a tener hijos e incluso iban a conservar a Misty, aunque a Louis no le gustaran los gatos. Y Louis le diría que sí a todo lo que Harry quisiera, porque así es como se suponen las historias de amor deben ser,  _felices y sin finales_.

Pero esta no es una historia de amor, yo lo advertí.

—Lou—sollozó alguien a su lado.

—¿Por qué Zayn? ¿Por qué le pasa esto a personas buenas?—las lágrimas no paraban de salir de los ojos rojos del castaño—Lo amo Zayn, lo amo y ahora no está, no puedo hacer nada.

Se dejó caer en la cama donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de su amor. No podía respirar y su corazón parecía encogerse con cada recuerdo que tenía de Harry.

—No lo sé, Lou, jamás lo entenderé—replicó el morocho de igual manera llorando—pero, debes salir de la habitación, los médicos...tienen cosas que hacer.

—No-no estoy preparado para dejarlo ir, no puedo. Porque mi Harry está vivo y esto que estoy viviendo es una pesadilla. La peor que he tenido. Dime que si Zayn, dime que sí ¡maldita sea!

—Oh lou, no me hagas esto, tienes que resistir amigo.

_Pero Louis no sabía como resistir._

Un par de kilómetros lejos, en la casa de Louis, había una nota sobre la mesa que el castaño no había tenido tiempo de leer anteriormente.

Les voy a contar qué decía:

_"Lou, te amo, ¿lo sabes?_

_Espero que mañana cuando me digas que también me amas podamos arreglar todo esto y ser felices._

_Te amo como no tienes idea, y quiero decirte esto muchas veces, todos los días. Y es lo que voy a hacer"_

 


End file.
